T W I S T E D
by SRMoryArty
Summary: Traduction d'une excellente fic de the LastFlowerchild. Un peu avant les 35 ans de Pickles, Toki commence à réaliser qu'il est gay. Slash. les reviews sont toutes bienvenues.
1. Chapter 1

** ATTENTION**

Slash, usage de drogue et d'alcool, langage vulgaire.

Scènes de sexe.

**DISCLAMER**

Je ne possède aucun des personnages, l'histoire est de the Last Flowerchild

CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION

"When she sang I answered the call, oh yeah

California, I'm fine somebody check my brain

California's all right somebody check my brain..."

~~Check My Brain by Alice In Chains

**Chapitre 1, partie 1**

**Quelque chose qui ne va pas.**

Stupide fille. Elle était sur lui en train de se tortiller en gémissant pendant qu'il l'embrassait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela le dégoutait, lui donnait envie de vomir. Soudainement, il la repoussa, essayant de la calmer car elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pour lui, ça n'allait pas. Ça ne l'excitait pas, même pas un peu. Ces derniers temps, rien de l'avait vraiment existé- aucune fille en tout cas. Vraiment aucune. A ce moment-là il laissa son esprit se repasser ce que cette ridicule groupie lui avait fait. Touché, embrassé, en ayant absolument pas conscience qu'il avait déjà fait ça avec cinq autres filles le jour même. Il avait juste sourit et fermé les yeux pendant qu'elle enlevait son sous-vêtement. Mais c'est à ce moment-là que son esprit avait commencé à faire quelque chose de très bizarre. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il manquait quelque chose, quelque chose de bon, de merveille et…dur ?

Il déglutit quand elle prit son érection dans sa bouche en souriant stupidement. Mais soudain il imagina un fantasme très étrange à la place. Toki se cambra et son corps entier se rigidifia alors que l'image devenait plus claire, brûlante dans son esprit. _Non_, pensa-t-il désespérément, en essayant de penser à quelque chose d'autre. _Pitié, pas ça, pas encore. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?_

« Putain ». Dit-il tout haut pendant que la fille étant en train de le sucer. Elle tourna les yeux et le fixa intensément, avec une sorte de curiosité morbide.

Toki détourna immédiatement le regard, honteux de ce à quoi il pensait il n'avait pas du tout pensé à une fille, mais à quelque chose d'_autre_. Quelque chose qui pourrait le compléter, le rendre entier, et ça l'excitait vraiment, le rendait dur… « Putain, arrête ». Ordonna-t-il, en la repoussant. « Dégage ».

La fille fronça les sourcils, ses cheveux décolorés tombant sur ses épaules nues. « Pourquoi ? Mais, tu étais sur le point de…. »

« Dégage » Insista-t-il, en remontant rapidement son pantalon. Elle voulut lui prendre la main mais il recula à son contact et la fixa, dégouté.

« S'il te plait, je ne veux pas être méchant mais… »

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? » le provoqua-t-elle, tout en cherchant son soutien-gorge. « T'es débile ou quoi ? Tu ne sais pas comment ça marche ? Ne me dis pas que j'ai renoncé à une nuit avec Skwisgaar Skwigelf pour _ça_ ?! »

« Je suis désolé » Dit-il, légèrement honteux. « Je n'y arrive pas- ce n'est pas toi, mais dans ma tête, c'est… »

« Oublie » dit-elle, en descendant du li. « Ta gueule, j'arrive pas à y croire. Je pensais que tu en avait envie »

« Pas avec toi, alors va-t'en maintenant s'il-te-plait. » Il le regarda sortir en vitesse. Une fois seul, il soupira et se relaxa un peu, allongé sur son lit, en fermant les yeux. Il lui fallait un verre.

**Chapitre2, Partie 2**

**Hostilité.**

Toki arriva dans la cuisine alors que le reste du groupe étaient assis autour d'un verre. Au moment même où il poussa la porte, il fut assailli par des centaines de questions, pour la plupart posée par Skwisgaar qui avait l'air furieux. « Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? » demanda-t-il, en fixant son ami Norvégien. « Je t'ai envoyé trois salopes dans ta chambre aujourd'hui pour que tu te libère un peu l'esprit, et tout ce que tu fais, c'est les renvoyer ? »

« Ta gueule » Fut tout ce qu'il dit alors qu'il arriva et prit la bouteille de vodka que Pickles était en train de boire. Il en prit une gorgée et marmonna « tu n'as pas à me dire quand je dois baiser ».

« De toute évidence, si, puisque c'est la troisième fois cette semaine que je te rends ce service, Toki.» Dit le Suédois en croisant les bras. « Je crois qu'on a un problème ».

« Il n'y a aucun problème, dildo ! Qui je baise et quand je le fais, ça ne te regarde pas ! » Il cracha ostensiblement et pris une autre grande gorgée de vodka. Pickles fronça les sourcils et voulu reprendre sa bouteille, mais Toki ne le laissa pas l'avoir.

« Mec, il n'y a pas de concours de boisson. Rend la moi qu'on puisse parler.»

« Je n'ai pas besoin de parler, Pickles !»

« Alors c'est quoi ton putain de problème ?» Demanda Nathan avec une voix dure. « Ces dernier temps, tu as vraiment été un gros con, et personne ne sait pourquoi. Alors… »

« Tout va bien ! » insista-t-il. « J'en ai juste marre de toutes ces putes »¨

Murderface soupira « Ouais, je sais ce que c'est… »

Une partie de la colère de Toki sembla disparaitre et il demanda « c'est vrai ? »

« Ouais, tu te fais du soucis à l'idée de ne pas trouver la fille qui pourrait… qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« Qui pourrait être la mère de mes enfants ? » proposa-t-il. Le bassiste approuva.

« Ouais. C'est pas grave si tu ne dois jamais trouver de fille qui t'aime. Parfois, on est juste destiné à être seul. »

Pickles leva les yeux au ciel. « Murderface, tu ne l'aide pas, là ».

« Trouver une femme ? » Toki secoua la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas ça le problème ».

« Mec, pas la peine de mentir. » le batteur récupéra sa bouteille et en pris une grande gorgée. « On sait bien que tu te sens mal parce que certaines choses n'ont pas vraiment marché pour toi, et… ».

« Je ne veux pas me marier ! » cria-t-il. « Je veux que vous me laissiez tranquille ! Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait que je n'ai pas envie de baiser ces stupides salopes ? En quoi ça vous regarde ? »

« C'est mon problème dès le moment où tu es dans le déni. » Commenta Skwisgaar. « Et en plus, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça le problème. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu penses que c'est ? »

« Toki… » Commença-t-il gravement, en murmurant discrètement à son oreille. « Est-ce que tu es bien sûr de savoir comment les choses … _marchent _? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu sais… » Il fit un geste approprié avec ses doigts et répéta « Comment _ça_ marche… ? »

Toki pris un air mortifié et repoussa le suédois « Mais bien sûr que oui !

« Alors c'est quoi le problème ? » Dit Pickles, et posant lourdement sa bouteille sur la table d'un geste frustré. « T'as vraiment agi comme un chieur dernièrement, et plus personne ne veut trainer avec toi. Comment on peut avancer avec ce stupide album si tout ce que tu fais c'est te plaindre et boire ? »

«En fermant ta gueule. Voilà comment »

Nathan laissa échapper un soupir énervé. « Ecoute, Toki, on essaye juste de t'aider. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Dit-il, en les regardant tous. « Je sais ce que je fais, et je sais très bien comment les choses marchent !»

Il y eu un moment de silence gêné, puis Skwisgaar suggéra, « Okay, tu sais comment mettre ton tu-sais-quoi dans les tu-sais-quoi des filles, donc ce n'est pas ça le problème. En fait, le problème c'est juste que tu n'as rien fait depuis des semaines et que tu es en train de t'exciter.» Il ricana et dit malicieusement « T'as vu ? Je lis en toi comme dans un livre, petit Toki. »

Il resta planté la bouche ouverte un moment avec de dire « Non, ce n'est pas non plus ça, Skwisgaar.»

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Murderface. « Tu es en train de m'énerver avec tes merdes. »

« Bien ! Allez tous vous faire foutre ! » Et il sorti de la pièce. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Nathan soupira à nouveau et regarda ses bottes.

« Putain de merde. Quelqu'un doit aller parler à ce petit con.»

« Parler de sexe ? » Demanda Skwisgaar, en haussant un sourcil. « Je pense qu'il n'est pas bien au clair sur comment ça marche.»

« Il a juste besoin de se faire une pute, ou quelque chose comme ça » dit Murderface. » Tout le monde devient chiant en étant frustré. »

« Et les mecs, peut-être qu'on devrait juste le laisser tranquille. Peut-être que ça nous regarde pas. » Proposa Pickles.

Nathan leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu rigole ? Ce petit emmerdeur n'a rien pu enregistrer dernièrement, on a déjà dû repousser l'échéance de l'album plusieurs fois. »

« Ça pourrait prendre moins de temps si c'était moi qui le faisais » marmonna Skwisgaar « de toute façon je dois toujours enregistrer par-dessus ses pistes » Nathan l'ignora.

« Et si on ne vend pas d'album, on ne rentre plus d'argent. Voilà pourquoi ça m'inquiète. »

Pickles haussa les épaule et bu encore. « Bon, je dis juste que c'est peut-être pas quelque chose dont on devrait se mêler. Toki a vingt ans, il peut décider de ce qu'il fait et avec qui »

« Mais il ruine le groupe ! » Grogna Nathan. « Et c'est _mon_ groupe, donc je peux te dire qu'on va faire quelque chose.»

Le batteur roula des yeux et dit doucement « Ouais, et tu vas probablement rendre les choses encore pire, comme toujours. »

**Chapitre 1 partie 3 **

**Désirs inattendus**

Toki soupira alors qu'il se mettait au lit. C'était vraiment horrible. Si les autres avaient conscience de son problème, ils allaient surement vouloir intervenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Or, il ne voulait vraiment pas que ça arrive, pas plus qu'il ne voulait coucher avec des filles. Pourquoi ça se passait si mal ? Il ne pouvait plus avoir le moindre plaisir à se taper ces groupies. C'était même ennuyeux. Il voulait- il avait besoin- de quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose lui manquait.

« heeeeyy, Toki. Ouvre ta putain de porte. » Dit une voix qui venait du couloir.

Il sursauta « Pickles, c'est toi ? »

« Ouaip, maintenant ouvre, il faut qu'on parle. »

Toki ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Il se sentait plus proche du batteur que de qui que ce soit dans le groupe. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais c'était surement parce qu'il avait toujours été un genre de protecteur depuis qu'il était arrivé en Amérique. Par exemple, quand Skwisgaar se moquait de lui, il lui disait d'arrêter. Quand Nathan enlevait sa piste de l'album, il ne le laissait pas faire. Quand Rockso jouait les connards cocaïnomanes, Pickles s'arrangeait pour le faire partir. Oui, au final Toki le respectait plus que quiconque ici-bas.

« Entre ». Dit-il, en s'essayant sur son lit. Pickles referma la porte derrière lui et arriva vers lui, avec un air préoccupé sur le visage.

« Toki », commença-t-il. « On a un problème.»

Il baissa les yeux et fixa ses ongles. « Oui, je sais. »

« Okay, alors pourquoi tu ne commencerais pas ? » Pickles tenta d'entamer la conversation, assis tout près des jambes croisées de Toki. « Ou pense-tu que se situe le problème ? »

« Je suis perdu. » Admit-il, en sentant son cœur commencer à battre fort. Oserait-il avouer son dilemme au batteur ? Comment faire ? Et plus important, qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Pickles souriait nonchalamment, il ne voulait pas lui mettre la pression. C'est ce qui encouragea Toki à parler. « … en fait, ça fait un moment que je n'arrive plus à me sentir… »

« Excité ?»

Il secoua la tête et piqua un fard. En parler était vraiment bizarre, mais ça devait être fait, et il ne pouvait en parler à personne d'autre. « c'est, heu… » Il se passa nerveusement la main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, et soupira. « C'est à propos de ces _choses_ »

« Ok, quelles choses ? »

« Quelque chose de très embarrassant »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le batteur avec curiosité. « Tu veux trouver une fille et se marier ? Une vraie fille avec laquelle avoir une famille ? »

Toki secoua la tête. « Non, pas exactement. Je pense… Je pense que c'est… » ca voix vacilla et il ne dit plus rien pour un moment. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment dire qu'il n'aimait plus les femmes ? Est-ce que cela le rendait…- il pâlit à cette idée. Était-ce possible ? Qu'il soit vraiment…

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est pas grave ». Dit pickles, en descendant du lit et en tapotant l'épaule de Toki. « On se voit plus tard, ok ? N'oublie pas la séance d'enregistrement demain, et essaye d'y être, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête et accepta de mettre fin à cette conversation embarrassante. « Bien sûr. Merci. »

« Pas de soucis ». Il ouvrit la porte. Avant de partir, il se retourna et ajouta, « et si tu veux en parler, n'hésite pas, ok ? »

Toki sourit innocemment et approuva.

« Ok, à plus tard ». Et il partit, juste comme ça.

Toki écouta le bruit de ses pas qui s'éloignait dans le couloir, et une fois qu'ils eurent disparu, il laissa s'échapper un cri de frustration et enfoui la tête dans l'oreiller. Il se trouvait vraiment trop stupide. Une grande partie de lui faisait tout pour avoir l'attention que le batteur lui donnait, mais une autre partie trouvait cela bizarre, mal. Toki ne comprenait pas, pas du tout, qu'il puisse être en train de penser non pas à embrasser une fille, mais à l'embrasser _lui_. Il envoya l'oreiller contre le mur. Une impression de chaleur s'empara de lui. Il commençait à l'estomac, et continuait jusqu'à son…

« Putain ». dit-il, en regardant en bas. Maintenant qu'il était prêt, il n'y avait aucune fille dans les parages. C'était presque bien. La vérité est que même si il y en avait eu, il ne l'aurait pas touchée, parce qu'il ne pouvait penser qu'au sourire chaleureux et soucieux de Pickles.


	2. Chapter 2

"But now it seems

I'm just a stranger to myself

And all the things I sometimes do

It isn't me but someone else..."

~~Wasted Years by Iron Maiden

**Chapitre 2 partie 2**

**Les années…**

Pour être honnête, Pickles aimait vraiment Toki. Il avait développé pour lui une sorte de douce affection depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré. Le guitariste avait l'air si innocent avec son attitude enfantine et détachée du monde. Malgré la célébrité et l'argent, il n'avait pas changé. Pickles savait que le groupe avait cette règle selon laquelle ils ne devaient pas se soucier les uns des autres, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Toki lui rappelait tout ce qu'il aurait pu être s'il avait 10 ans de moins.

10 ans… Mon dieu, cela le rendit pensif. Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait bien que chaque jour son anniversaire se rapprochait dangereusement - seulement quelques semaines encore… Il savait aussi que cette année il aurait trente-cinq ans. Trente-cinq, juste un peu plus jeune de quarante, et quarante ans, c'était déjà le début de l' « âge mûr », n'est-ce pas ? Pickles asseyait de ne pas y penser, mais la vérité était qu'il était en train de vieillir, et il n'avait rien qui indiquait qu'il avait vécu. Certes, il avait gagné de l'argent, il avait fumé comme une cheminé, bu jusqu'à ce que son foie jette l'éponge, et baisé avec tellement de filles qu'il ne comptait plus, mais si il mourait, Dethklok le remplacerait –peut-être pas dans cet ordre- et alors que ferait-il ? Qu'aurait-il ?

Voilà ce à quoi il pensait après avoir quitté la chambre de Toki et être venu à la cuisine pour prendre à boire. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il était alcoolique, et de longue date. Il savait que Toki n'aimait pas le voire bourré, donc il essayait de ne pas trop boire quand il était dans les parages. Tandis qu'il se versait un verre, il soupira. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec ce gamin ? Il avait l'air de traverser une crise majeure, mais il ne trouvait personne pour l'aider. Il avala le verre et referma la bouteille.

« Stupide gosse …»Murmura-t-il, en regardant le verre et la bouteille. La dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi asocial et de mauvaise humeur que Toki l'était en ce moment, ça c'était fini avec un tube entier de somnifères et il avait vu la mort de près. Le norvégien ferait-il une chose pareille ? Non, la différence était Pickles, lui, n'avait personne sur qui compter. Toki l'avait, lui. C'était déjà mieux que rien.

« Même si je ne vaux pas grand-chose » dit-il dans un soupir. Il aurait aimé aider le guitariste, mais comment faire quand l'autre ne voulait même pas le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire la vérité ?

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit dans un craquement et Skwisgaar entra, avec un air inhabituellement sérieux avant de s'assoir à côté de Pickles. « Salut, Pickles » en attrapant la bouteille. Il prit une grande gorgée et fit claquer sa langue. « Tu lui a parlé ?»

« Ouais. »

« Et donc ? Quel est son problème ? »

Il haussa les épaules et dit tristement « Je ne sais pas ».

« Hum… » Skwisgaar fronça les sourcils et repris un peu d'alcool avant d'ajouter « Je savais bien qu'il n'allait pas t'en parler »

« Ouais, moi aussi ». Pickles déclara en regardant la table.

Le suédois ricana. « Ne te fais pas trop de soucis. On peut toujours résoudre le problème. Je pari qu'il me dira ce qui ne va pas, à moi. »

L'autre haussa un sourcil percé « Tu crois ? »

« Bien sûr. Il me dit tout. »

Pickles dit d'un ton moqueur « D'accord, alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler maintenant ? »

« J'y vais, j'y vais ! Ne presse pas les choses. » Et Skwisgaar repoussa sa chaise et se leva, un sourire niais sur le visage. « Ne t'inquiète pas, il me parle toujours à moi.»

« Surement »

« À plus tard. Amuse-toi bien à te bourrer la gueule »

« Merci » répondit-il sarcastiquement, en descendant un autre shot. « Je n'y manque pas »

**Chapitre2, partie 2**

**La première rose orange**

Toki s'était endormi et était en train de faire un rêve merveilleusement confus quand Skwisgaar le réveilla. Il s'était endormi vautré en travers du lit, avec une expression de colère et de trouble sur le visage, mais quand le rêve commença, tout son corps se détendit et il sourit. Il était seul, nerveux, en train d'attendre sous une sorte d'arche garnie de rose rouge à la douce senteur.

L'herbe sous lui était d'un vert saturé, et cette teinte lui rappelait quelque chose…

Au-dessus de lui le ciel était d'un bleu innocent et pâle, avec des nuages blancs qui se trainaient paresseusement sous le soleil. Toki regarda autour de lui. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Il savait qu'il attendait, mais quoi ? Qui ? Au-dessus de lui apparut une étrange lumière orange, qui grandit jusqu'à embrasser tout le paysage utopique autour de lui dans une nuance chaude et ambrée. Il regardait au-dessus de lui en haussant un sourcil.

Derrière lui, il entendit la voix à l'accent marqué de Pickles « tu n'as pas oublié ? »

« Oublié ? Oublié quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, en se retournant pour lui faire face. Pickles lui sourit chaleureusement et lui pris la main. Toki le laissa faire et ne résista pas non plus quand le batteur le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Pickles, qu'est-ce que tu f… »

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit ? »

Il recula d'un pas, avec une expression confuse « Me dire quoi ? »

A sa grande surprise, le batteur le tira à lui dans une douce étreinte et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il embrassa Toki profondément et longuement, comme si il ne pouvait pas avoir assez de lui, et soudain il se retrouva à genoux, à supplier le guitariste de le prendre. Toki se senti rougir, sentant chaque cellule de son corps brûler de honte, mais aussi de quelque chose d'autre. De la confiance ? Sous cette magnifique et pure arche pleine de roses, ils le firent, et quand ils eurent fini Toki se reposa dans les bras de Pickles, essoufflé et en sueur. Le batteur l'embrassa à nouveau et se releva il cueilli une rose de l'arche. Aucun des deux ne remarqua que les roses rouges étaient devenues d'un orange intense, presque autant que les cheveux de Pickles. Le batteur mis la rose dans les cheveux de Toki, et murmura « je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aime ? »

**Chapitre 2, Partie 3**

**Révélation douloureuse**

« Toki, bouge ton cul du lit pour qu'on puisse parler » Dit Skwisgaar, en attrapant et Norvégien qui ronflait et en le secouant. Il se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux, encore ensommeillé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre, Skwisgaar ? »

« Je suis venu te parler »

« J'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de parler » dit-il, sur la défensive, en se détournant du suédois et en refermant les yeux. « Tu m'as réveillé j'étais en train de faire un beau rêve » et son visage s'enflamma au souvenir de cette magnifique rose orange sur le corps nu de son ami.

Skwisgaar renifla « Quel genre de rêve ? Tu marmonnais dans ton sommeil, tu sais… »

Toki ouvrit grand les yeux « c'est vrai ? »

« Ouais » dit l'autre. « Quelque chose comme : « dis-moi que tu m'aime, aller, dis-le moi » c'était pathétique, comme si tu suppliais. » Il s'assit à nouveau sur le lit et demanda crûment, sans tourner autour du pot « alors ? De quoi tu rêvais ? Je pari que tu rêvais de sexe. »

Toki s'assis à nouveau en serrant un oreiller contre lui. « Non, c'est faux ! Je ne fais jamais ce genre de rêve ! »

Skwisgaar haussa les épaules et dit malicieusement « ne me ment pas, petit Toki. Tu étais complètement excité en rêvant de quelqu'un en particulier, je le sais.»

Son expression se décomposa « comment tu sais ? Je suis si transparent ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Regarde toi- renvoyer les groupies, être aussi décalé… t'es amoureux, hein ? »

Le norvégien ne répondit pas. A la place, il baissa les yeux et commença à jouer avec l'oreiller distraitement avant de murmurer. « Skwisgaar, tu as déjà fait des rêve avec des garçons ? »

« Qu'est que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il, en s'étirant. « Comme les rêve ou je tue des gens ou… »

« Où tu les baise »

« Je…heu…non. Enfin peut être un ou deux, mais… » il s'éclairci la gorge, embarrassé, en essayant de formuler au mieux sa confession. « Je… il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose à propos du sexe- c'est vraiment, vraiment bon, et parfois quand je suis d'humeur, je me ferais n'importe qui »

« Je me fiche de ce que tu fais » le coupa Toki, les yeux brillants de honte. « Je veux juste savoir si tu y a déjà pensé ? »

« A quoi ? »

« Le faire avec d'autres … » il dégluti et murmura «… mecs ».

Skwisgaar haussa un sourcil « tu veux dire être gay ? Oui, bien sûr. Je l'ai même fais si tu veux tout savoir »

Toki sursauta « Tu l'as fait ! Tu les as laissé mettre leur tu-sais-quoi dans ton… »

« Oui, on sait tous les deux comment ça marche, Toki. Pas besoin d'explications » interrompit-il, en croisant les bras. « En plus, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je referais. »

« Donc tu es g… »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Et si tu le dis à qui que ce soit, je te jure que je te tue dans ton sommeil et.. »

« Désolé, c'est juste… » Toki remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Je suis curieux, c'est tout. Ça va ?»

« Oui, je pense. En plus, je n'étais jamais en dessous, toujours au-dessus. C'est sans doute aussi ce que tu ferais. » Il fit une pause et ajouta « bon, alors de quoi as-tu rêvé ? Un autre mec ? »

« oui » admit-il. « Mais je ne veux pas en parler »

« Nathan » devina l'autre

Toki secoua la tête. « Pas loin, mais non, essaye encore.»

Skwisgaar prit un moment pour réfléchir, et soudain son visage se décomposa dans une expression horrifiée « c'est moi ! T'as rêvé que tu le faisais avec moi et… »

Toki devint rouge « Non ! Dildo ! Arrête de tout rapporter à toi ! »

« Alors qui ? Ça ne peut pas être Murderface, donc ça doit être… oh putain non! » Il eut en regard affolé tandis qu'il saisit le bras de Toki « Ne me dis pas que c'est lui ? Pickles ? » dit-il, en suppliant pour l'entendre nier.

« Ouais, c'est ça ». Dit Toki après un moment.

« T'es malade ! Il a presque deux fois ton âge et il a constamment une sale haleine d'alcoolique ! »

« Je sais bien, mais tu ne trouves pas qu'il est… » Il réfléchit pour trouver le mot juste, avant de se décider pour : « mignon ? »

« Mignon ? Tu es en train de me demander si je trouve un autre mec « mignon ». Mon dieu, tu dois vraiment avoir un problème »

« Mais alors comment je peux arranger ça? » demanda-t-il, en espérant sincèrement une réponse « comment je peux changer ça ? »

« Tu veux dire, comment ne pas être gay ? »

« C'est le mot ? Je suis vraiment gay ? »

« Tu as rêvé de coucher avec Pickles ? » demanda Skwisgaar, avec un regard de sympathie et de dégout mêlés. « T'as aimé ça ? Tu voudrais le faire avec lui en vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors ça fait de toi un gay »

« Mais je ne veux pas être gay ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas juste être normal ? » S'exclama-t-il, en envoyant l'oreiller au sol de colère. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? »

Le suédois fronça les sourcils et tapota sa main. « Ce n'est pas si terrible. Juste un peu bizarre. Tout va bien chez toi»

« Ouais, c'est ça. Et tu sais ce qui est encore pire ? J'ai toujours été comme ça. C'est juste que je ne le savais pas. Je suis tellement…heu …» il se tut et repensa à son rêve. _Je ne t'avais jamais dit que je t'aime ? _Il laissa soudainement échapper un sanglot et cacha son visage dans ses mains. « Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'aimera jamais. Il va me trouver bizarre, comme toi. »

« Toki, je ne te trouve pas…. » Le norvégien tomba dans ses bras, en suppliant en silence pour un quelconque signe de réconfort. Finalement tout ce que le suédois trouva à faire est de le serrer dans ses bras en lui disant « Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait. Ça va aller, je te jure. On va faire en sorte que ça aille mieux, on va te rendre normal » Ca n'aidait pas beaucoup, mais qu'aurait-il pu dire ? C'était la conversation la plus embarrassante de toute sa vie. Bien sûr, il voulait aider Toki avec son problème, mais comment ? Il tapota gentiment son épaule « chhhhut, je vais t'aider, je te jure. »

« Sk-Skwisgaar, tu sais ce qui est vraiment pire ? » demanda-t-il entre deux sanglots, en reniflant. « J'ai vraiment toujours été comme ça. Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte avant ? J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte quand je suis retourné en Norvège, quand… » Il s'interrompit et continua à pleurer. Le souvenir était douloureux et embarrassant. Ça avait été le pire moment de toute sa vie. « Je veux que tu me laisse maintenant » dit-il, en repoussant l'étreinte chaude de Skwisgaar. « Je veux que tu quittes ma chambre pour pouvoir rester seul. Ne dis à personne ce que je viens de te dire, s'il-te-plait. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » dit-il, en se relevant. « Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. Pickles ne saura jamais, ni personne d'autre.»

« Tu jures ? »

« Oui. Sur ma vie je promets que je ne dirais à personne que tu es gay.»

**Chapitre 2, partie 4**

**Souvenirs**

Une fois que le Suédois eu quitté sa chambre, Toki recommença à penser à tous ces souvenirs douloureux et embarrassants. Il avait oublié beaucoup de chose, qui revenaient soudain à sa mémoire. La première chose dont il se souvenait était sa rencontre avec un autre garçon. Cela c'était produit dans un paysage enneigé, quand le garçon était apparu et lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. « Toki » avait il dit avec une voix douce et caressante, et restant discret pour que personne ne les entende. « Je te trouve putain de sexy, j'ai envie de coucher avec toi. C'est mal ? »

Il n'avait pas su répondre, donc il avait haussé les épaules et avait essayé de s'éclipser aussi innocemment que possible, mais l'autre adolescent l'avait rattrapé et l'avait embrassé. Toki avait senti les mains du garçon se glisser sous son T-shirt, puis détacher la boucle de sa ceinture. Tous les passants qui pouvaient les voir avaient l'air choqué et se murmuraient des choses à l'oreille. Aucun des deux ne le remarqua vraiment. Ils s'embrassèrent au beau milieu d'une rue passante de Lillehammer, en oubliant complètement le monde qui les entourait. Bien sûr, les nouvelles allaient vite dans une si petite ville, et celle-ci fini par arriver aux oreilles du père de Toki. Il avait été sérieusement battu pour ça, il s'était presque retrouvé à l'hôpital…

Il repensa aussi à l'époque de ses dix ans. Il était allé à la fête d'anniversaire d'une fille et quand elle l'avait embrassé, il n'avait même pas réagi. Il était resté planté comme un con, le regard dans le vide. Quand son meilleur ami était arrivé pour le mêler à une bataille de boule de neige, il s'était senti plus reconnaissant que jamais.

Gay. Était-il gay ? D'un côté il ne voulait pas se faire à l'idée, mais de l'autre, cela expliquait tout. Toki renifla et se mis en boule dans son lit, en essayant de se convaincre que tout ça n'était pas en train de lui arriver. Rien de tout cela n'était réel, le monde, sa vie… Mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête l'image de Pickles. Il s'imaginait en train de l'embrasser, de gémir à son contact.

_Je te trouve putain de sexy, j'ai envie de coucher avec toi. _

Il ne savait plus. Était-ce mal ? Ca n'en avait pourtant pas l'air. Ça avait l'air de la plus belle chose au monde… Coucher avec _lui_ ? Oui, ça serait définitivement une bonne chose.

Exactement comme il l'avait pensé, il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée. Et pourtant ca expliquerait tout.

**Chapitre 2, partie5.**

**Le pire mensonge.**

« Alors, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Pickles aussitôt qui Skwisgaar fut revenu dans la cuisine. Il avait fini sa bouteille et avait ouvert une canette de bière. Il la tendit au suédois quand il s'assit à la table.

« Non, merci » dit-il poliment, en essayant de cacher son expression encore perturbée et son air pâle : « Ça va »

« Ok, mais alors pour.. »

« Toki va bien. Il n'y a pas de problème » dit-il rapidement, en évitant de croiser le regard du batteur. « Il va tout à fait bien, il a juste envie d'être seul. »

Pickles eut un air confus il se leva de sa chaise et posa sa bière. « Peut-être que je devrais lui dire deux mots »

« Non ! » S'exclama Skwisgaar, et lui attrapant le bras. Le batteur fronça les sourcils et s'écarta de lui.

« Mec, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

« C'est…heu… Toki. Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne va pas le voir. »

« Mais… »

« S'il te plait ! »

Pickles haussa le épaules et s'assit. Il prit une gorgée de bière avant de dire calmement « donc, il t'as dit qu'il ne voulait pas me voir ? C'est bien ça ? »

« non- je veux dire oui. Il ne veut plus te voir. »

« Il t'as vraiment dit ça ? »

Skwisgaar dégluti nerveusement et se passa la main dans les cheveux « oui, il est très en colère contre toi » Il savait qui si Toki avait pu l'entendre, il l'aurait tué. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait, confus et déprimé, s'il se retrouvait seul avec la personne qui le troublait tant ? Skwisgaar ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver, donc il se dépêcha d'ajouter : « oui, il a dit qu'il voulait juste que tout le monde le laisse tranquille. »

« Mais ça va aller ? Je veux dire, il ne va pas faire une bêtise ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Le suédois ferma la bouche et ne dit plus rien. Il n'avait pas pris en compte cette possibilité. Il prit la bière sur la table et en avala une gorgée, en tremblant légèrement alors que l'alcool lui brûlait la gorge. « Il va bien, fait-moi confiance. Il ne ferait rien de tel, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Toki entra dans la pièce, et eu un instant de panique quand il vit Skwisgaar et Pickles. Il porta rapidement son attention sur le suédois et demanda prudemment, en Norvégiens « _Har du fortelle ham noe_ ? »

{lui as-tu dit quelque chose ?}

Il secoua la tête et répondit « non ».

« Merci beaucoup ! »

« Oublie ça. » dit-il. Pickles les regarda successivement, avec un air perplexe.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Toki ? Ça va ? »

Il hocha immédiatement la tête. « Oui, bien. Et toi ? »

Pickles fit une moue en entendant cette question aimable et innocente « ouais, bien sûr, du moment que ça va bien pour toi »

Toki rougit un peu et vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Mais Skwisgaar l'arrêta et le tira à l'autre bout de la table. « Toki, je suis vraiment content que tu aies décidé de sortir de ta chambre, vient à côté de moi »

« Mais je… »

« Aller »

Il soupira mais obéi. Après quoi, Skwisgaar se détendit en peu et repris de la bière, avant que le batteur ne la lui reprenne « Mec, si tu en veux, va-t'en chercher. »

« Et le partage alors ? »

« Ça craint » dit-il simplement, en avalant le reste de la bière et en écrasant la canette. Skwisgaar se leva et poussa Toki du coude.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Il secoua la tête, semblant incapable de détourner son regard du batteur. « Non.»

Skwisgaar pinça les lèvres et s'approcha de Toki. Il murmura à son oreille « écoute, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de le regarder comme ça. S'il se doute que tu rêves de lui la nuit, ça ne va pas lui plaire. »

Le norvégien eu un regard paniqué « Il va me haïr ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Tout le monde n'est pas un sale homo comme toi »

Il rougit largement et en un instant Skwisgaar dit avec la voix forte et grave : « Tu ne veux rien ? »

« oui », dit-il timidement. « Donne-moi quelque chose avec quoi me saouler.» il baissa les yeux et commença et se ronger les ongles nerveusement pendant que l'autre allait jusqu'au frigo pour prendre de la bière. Pendant ce temps, Pickles essaya de lancer un sujet de conversation.

« Donc tout va bien maintenant ? »

« Ca a toujours été le cas »

« Ah. D'accord. »

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure dans une mimique innocente et embarrassée, et ajouta « Mais si ça va mieux c'est grâce à toi ! Merci, Pickles »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait. » dit-il, perplexe. « Tu ne m'as rien dit. C'est Skwisgaar qui-»

« Non, crois-moi, c'était toi. »

Et Skwisgaar revint, se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, passa une bière à Toki et dit prudemment

« Peut-être qu'on devrait tous aller se coucher. »

« Oui » approuva l'autre guitariste « bonne idée ».


	3. Chapter 3

"So understand

Don't waste your time

Always searching for those wasted years

Face up...make your stand

And realize you're living in the golden years..."

~~Wasted Years by Iron Maiden

**Chapitre**** 3, Partie 1**

**La seconde rose orange**

« Toki, fais-le avec moi.» murmura Pickles, en fixant le norvégien avec ses yeux verts si intensément qui c'était presque douloureux. « Tu dois le faire. Je le veux. S'il te plait » il prit la main de Toki et l'embrassa. « Aime-moi »

C'était de nouveau un rêve. Le même que Toki avait l'habitude de faire, mais cette fois il était plus réaliste après sa discussion avec le batteur. Maintenant il voyait vraiment son corps tel qu'il était, son corps élancé et son ventre parfaitement mince et plat. Il était très roux, _partout, _et cela contrastait avec ses magnifiques yeux plus étincelants encore que l'herbe derrière eux. Il avait des taches de rousseur, aussi. Toki aimait bien les compter sur son nez, ses bras…

« Tu veux que… ». Sa voix vacilla, c'était trop. C'était trop réaliste pour être un simple rêve. Ça devait être vrai, sinon il allait vraiment se réveiller en larmes. Il avait tellement honte de son corps nu qu'il n'osa même pas finir sa phrase. Au moment où il se penchait pour prendre son pantalon, Pickles l'arrêta et le poussa à venir s'allonger dans l'herbe sous l'arche de roses.

« Oui » dit-il, en se rapprochant de Toki, avec les lèvres entrouverte. « Faisons-le. »

Et Toki s'exécutât, passa le bout de son membre lisse dans le corps du batteur. Et quand il fut venu à l'intérieur de lui il s'écroula en sueur dans ses bras. « C'était bon ? »

« Parfait, bébé. »

« Tu… Tu m'aime ? » Osa-t-il demander, ses yeux pâles brillant dans la lumière du soleil orange. Il avait peur que son rêve devienne un cauchemar, peur d'entendre le batteur se moquer de lui, mais cela ne se produisit pas. L'autre se contenta de hocher la tête et de s'étirer, en exposant complètement sa nudité sans trace de honte.

« Ouaip. Plus que jamais, bébé. »

Toki souri et l'embrassa « Pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça ? »

« Parce que tu es a moi, et c'est comme ça que je t'appellerais » il caressa le dos du Norvégien et souri. « Tu aimes ça ? »

« Oui » dit-il « J'aime bien »

« Bien. » Il alla jusqu'à l'arche et cueilli la plus grande et la plus épanouie des roses. Il la tendit doucement à Toki et murmura « Sens-la »

Il ferma les yeux et inhala le parfum. Il n'était pas aussi doux qu'il pensait. C'était une odeur merveilleusement épicée, bien différente que toutes les autres odeurs qu'il avait sentie. L'année précédente, à son anniversaire, certains klokateers avaient ouvert une bouteille d'un genre de rhum importé- il ne se souvenait pas bien. Tout ce dont il se rappelait était que l'alcool avait la même odeur, exotique et agréable. Pickles souri et plaça la rose dans les cheveux de Toki.

« Tu es magnifique, bébé, tellement parfait. Je veux qu'on reste ici pour toujours, toi et moi, et faire l'amour et à sentir les roses, ok ? Ça te semble bien ? »

« Merveilleux » Dit Toki, en embrassant le batteur sur la joue. « Ca à l'air merveilleux. »

**Chapitre 3 partie 2**

**L'appel de la réalité **

« Hé, mec, réveille-toi. » Appela Pickles, en secouant doucement l'épaule de Toki. « C'est l'heure de manger »

Il gémit légèrement et ouvrit un œil, regarda le batteur s'assoir et poser une assiette sur son lit défait. « Pickles ? » demanda-t-il, en essayant de se sortir de son rêve qui sentait les roses et le rhum « qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Quelle heure est-il ? »

« C'est sept heure du soir, mec. Tu as dormi toute la journée » répondit-il, en tendant à Toki une tasse de café fumant. « J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim, donc je t'ai apporté à manger »

« Ouais, merci » dit-il, plus sèchement qu'il aurait voulu « j'étais en train de dormi »

« Je sais, je me suis juste dit que… »

« Peu importe » dit-il, presque en s'excusant. Il prit la tasse et la regarda. « Merci. Je suis désolé si je suis de mauvaise humeur, mais je suis fatigué ».

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. » et il s'assit à nouveau sur le lit de Toki en baillant. « On a eu une longue journée à ne rien faire. Demain on enregistre. »

Toki observa Pickles qui regardait en bas en rougissant un peu. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu as l'air embarrassé comme ça ? »

« Hein ? » ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux de Toki et il répondit : « Rien du tout. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ces dernier temps tu as été presque autant un dildo que moi. » Toki souri à sa propre blague et pris une gorgée de café. « C'est bientôt ton anniversaire ? T'es content, hein ? Tu vas avoir trente-trois ans, c'est ça ? »

Pickles fronça les sourcils « Plus deux, mec. »

« Ah, trente-c… »

« T'es pas obligé de le dire à haute voix. » interrompit-il « c'est déjà assez dur comme ça sans que tu ne le dise » Il regarda la chambre du norvégien et pinça les lèvres. « Putain, j'ai besoin d'un verre. T'as pas d'alcool ici ? »

« Non, tout est dans ta chambre. »

Une autre petite blague, mais qui ne faisait toujours pas rire Pickles son air ne devint qui plus inquiet quand il répliqua « Oui, bon. Je bois trop, je sais. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que je me sens… »Il s'interrompit. Toki le regarda curieusement pendant qu'il plongeait sa fourchette dans l'assiette.

« Tu te sens comment ? »

« Vieux »

Il rit et laissa tomber sa fourchette. « Tu plaisante ? Tu n'es pas vieux, Pickles ! »

« Mais je ne suis certainement pas jeune » dit-il, l'air déprimé. « Et le pire c'est que je m'en rend bien compte. Tu t'es jamais senti, disons, au bout du rouleau ? »

Toki cessa de rire quand il réalisa à quel point le batteur était sérieux. Il approuva « Oui, comme maintenant. » Et effectivement il se sentait brisé en regardant Pickles mordre sa lèvre inférieure- comme toujours quand il réfléchissait fort à quelque chose. Il eut un souvenir flash d'avoir vu son ami exposé à cette lumière orange dans son rêve « Je pense que tu devrais me laisser maintenant. » dit-il finalement, essayant de cacher l'urgence dans sa voix. « Merci pour le repas, mais je vais bien, vraiment. »

« Mais non.» dit-il, « on dirait que tu as besoin de quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je peux t'aider ? »

_Tu n'imagines même pas_, pensa-t-il, en souriant discrètement. Mais tout ce qu'il put dire fut, « non, vas-y maintenant s'il te plait, je n'ai pas besoin de toi »

« Oh. Ok »

Il se releva et marcha vers la porte sans un mot. Toki ne put pas le supporter, il se jeta hors du lit et l'appela « attend ! » Pickles se retourne et accepta la rapide étreinte du Norvégien. Avant de le laisser partir, il s'approcha encore plus et murmura « Et tu n'es pas vieux »

« Merci, mec. » Dit-il, en se forçant à sourire « Tu dois avoir raison »

« Comme toujours ? »

Pickles haussa les épaules et approuva « Bien sûr, comme toujours. »

**Chapitre 3, Partie 2**

**La rose de Skwisgaar **

Toki ne se leva pas le lendemain non plus. Il resta enfermé à l'intérieur, caché sous sa couette, en essayant de s'endormir pour rêver de Pickles. A la fin de l'après-midi Skwisgaar entra dans sa chambre et ferma derrière lui. « Toki » dit-il, en tapotant nerveusement la table de nuit. « Dépêche-toi de te bouger le cul. »

« Non » dit-il, d'en dessous des couvertures. « Je rêve »

« Tu rêves de _lui_, je suis sûr. Lève-toi. » Il attrapa les couvertures, et les tira durement du lit. « Je m'en fous que tu sois en train de te branler, lève-toi ! »

Toki enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et marmonna « Fous-moi la paix ! Je suis en sous vêtement ! »

Skwisgaar roula les yeux et tira l'oreiller, sans se soucier que le norvégien ne portait effectivement rien sauf un boxer. «Joli… » Dit-il d'une voix moqueuse « C'est des petits cœurs ? »

Le norvégien s'assit brutalement, repris l'oreiller et se couvrit en rougissant « Non ! C'est des crânes ! »

« Cœurs »

« _Crânes_ »

« Ecoute ! » lâcha-t-il, soudainement irrité « Je ne suis pas venu pour me disputer avec toi sur ce qui orne tes sous-vêtements, mais seulement pour dire que si tu ne te dépêches pas d'aller mieux et de faire tes enregistrements, Ofdensen va faire revenir Twinkletits pour qu'il te fasse une thérapie »

« Non ! » s'exclama Toki.

« Si. Donc dépêche-toi de sortir du lit »

Il se gratta la tête, ignorant le regard amusé de Skwisgaar, et s'assit. Il laissa l'oreiller tomber regarda sa chambre, un sourcil levé. « Quel jour on est ? »

« Lundi. »

Il grogna et se couvrit les yeux. « Je hais les lundis »

« Mais non » répondit malicieusement Skwisgaar « Tu ne déteste rien du tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa seule réponse fut un sifflement irrité alors qu'il retombait sur le matelas. Le suédois lui pris le bras et le tira en avant. « Aller, lève-toi et enfile quelque chose »

« Non, j'ai pas envie »

« Sinon, je dis à Pickles de venir ici pour qu'il te voit en sous-vêtements » se moqua-t-il, avant d'ajouter « avec ces stupides cœurs »

« Crânes ! » cria-t-il, en essayant de se couvrir. Skwisgaar, qui sentait le début d'un cercle vicieux, le pris par la main et l'arrêta.

« Non, c'est bon. Il faut juste qu'on parle »

« De quoi ? »

Son sourire se fana et il dit sérieusement « Tes rêves. Tu passes ton temps à ça, Toki. Ecoute, tu dois sortir d'ici et faire quelque chose d'autre que penser à lui. »

Il eut l'air vraiment triste et pitoyable quand il répondit « qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Rien de ce que je peux faire ne le fera m'aimer. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne saurais pas quoi faire. Je resterais juste planter là comme un idiot »

Le suédois leva les yeux au ciel avec une tristesse soudaine « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que tu ne saurais pas quoi faire ? Tu as rêvé de coucher avec lui, non ? »

« Oui, bon, mais en rêver est bien différent de le faire en vrai. » dit-il, en se grattant disgracieusement le ventre. Skwisgaar bougea sur son siège, mal à l'aise à l'idée de regarder Toki en sous vêtement.

« Non » dit-il à voix basse « Pas tellement »

« Mais et si j'ai peur ? Et s'il m'aime bien mais que je ne sais pas comment réagir ? » C'était certainement une possibilité. Peut important à quel point Toki pouvait désirer le batteur, l'imaginer, rêver de coucher avec lui, dans la vraie vie il lui était toujours aussi impossible de lui tenir simplement la main. Il n'était pas timide, mais il ne savait tout simplement pas s'y prendre. En plus, se faire une fille était une chose, mais faire ça avec un autre homme était complètement différent. Désespéré, il demanda presque en murmurant « Skwisgaar, toi qui en sait beaucoup sur ce genre de chose, tu ne peux pas me dire comment faire ? »

« Tu sais de quoi je rêve, moi ? » demanda-t-il, changeant intentionnellement de sujet. « Moi aussi je fais des rêves, parfois. Avec un autre mec. »

« Qui ? »

« Toi. »

Toki se sentit rougir et articula « Moi ?! »

Skwisgaar approuva « Oui, toi. Tu es… »

« Est-ce que tu es d'accord de m'aider avec Pickles ou pas ? »demanda-t-il brusquement, honteux. Le suédois lui prit la main et répondit :

« Bien sûr. Je ne demande rien de mieux que de te montrer quoi faire. Viens là. » Il tira Toki pour le faire s'assoir sur ses genoux. « Tu as été avec des filles avant, hein ? »

« Oui » ces yeux bleus brillèrent avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fierté tandis qu'il osait dire « je ne suis pas aussi innocent que ce que vous pensez tous »

Skwisgaar ricana un peu « Bien, tant mieux. Que tu baises avec une fille, comment aimes-tu qu'elle te touche ? Qu'est ce qui te donne envie d'elle ? »

Il perdit immédiatement son sourire « Je… heu »

« Ici ? » Il commença doucement à caresser Toki à travers le tissu fin de son boxer. « Comme ça ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça « oui, comme ça ».

« hmm » Il sourit et commença à le toucher plus fort, émit un petit rire alors que l'érection de Toki devint visible à travers son boxer.

« Tu sais quel autre genre de rêve je fais, moi ? »

« Hein ? » Demanda-t-il, tandis qu'il haletait en arquant les hanches, en essayant d'entrer le plus possible en contact avec la main de Skwisgaar. Mais il ne pouvait penser qu'a une seule personne- Pickles. Il se plaisait à imaginer le batteur qui le toucherait comme ça, et l'aimerait comme personne d'autre au monde. Il fit un gémissement étouffé, en retenant difficilement son désir.

« Avant que je ne te réveille, tu gémissais dans ton sommeil. Je rêve beaucoup de ce son. » Il se pencha en avant tout en ouvrant légèrement la bouche, laissant s'échapper son souffle chaud. »As-tu déjà embrassé un autre homme ? »

« Oui, une fois. »

« Bien. Je n'aurais pas à me sentir coupable de prendre la place de Pickles- en te donnant ton premier baiser. » Et il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Toki en lui donnant un court et tendre baiser. Cela n'avait rien de trop profond ou agressif, juste une légère et innocente caresse des lèvres. Toki avait toujours cru que Skwisgaar ne savait pas embrasser comme ça, mais apparemment, il avait eu tort. Et tandis qu'il repoussait le Norvégiens, il éclatât de rire.

« Voilà, c'est tout ! T'as compris, n'est-ce pas ? Contente-toi de faire ça, et ça devrait suffire à l'exciter. Cois en mon expérience. »

« …Promet que tu n'en dira rien à personne ? Surtout pas à lui. »

« Non, je jure que non. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde pense que je suis gay. » Il se pencha en avant et caressa gentiment la joue de Toki « le mieux serait qu'on en parle plus, ok ? Tu m'as juste aidé à réaliser mon fantasme, et moi je t'aide à avoir ton amoureux». L'autre guitariste approuva, les yeux pleins d'un enthousiasme enfantin. « Oui » Skwisgaar continua « et je suis sûr qu'on arrivera à l'amener à t'aimer »

« Mais comment ? »

« Ça prend du temps. Ne lui offre pas trop d'un coup, juste assez pour le pousser à t'aimer, sinon tu auras juste l'air désespéré. » Le suédois pris un air connaisseur « Crois-moi, je connais ces choses-là. Ce qu'on vient de faire, c'était juste du désir. Tandis que toi et lui, vous avez quelque chose de plus important. Tu veux être avec lui, pas juste coucher avec lui, non ? »

Il approuva, presque effrayé en pensant à quel point l'autre lisait en lui comme à livre ouvert. « J'aimerais tellement».

« Alors, c'est de l'amour. Tu es amoureux, mon petit Toki. » Skwisgaar lui pris la main et l'embrassa doucement.

« Et toi, tu m'aime ? »

Il rigola et secoua la tête. « Non. J'ai juste envie de toi, mon petit Toki. C'est complètement différent ça veut dire que j'aimerais t'avoir pour moi tout seul le temps d'une nuit, et te laisser filer le lendemain. Mais je ne vais pas vraiment le faire, parce que tu es comme un petit frère pour moi. » Il lâcha la main du norvégien et ajouta malicieusement. « On a traversé des choses ensemble, comme quand on est venus en Amérique. Tu te rappelles quand on est venus à Mordhaus la première fois ? »

Toki hocha la tête et dit joyeusement « Oui, bien sûr ! C'est le jour où je l'ai rencontré ! »

« Oui. Je suis sûr que c'est surtout pour lui que tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment avec un sourire de compréhension.

« Je pense que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Il a été tellement … enfin, tu vois ? La première chose qu'il m'a dite était « Tu veux une bière ?», alors que Nathan et Murderface se demandait comment ils pourraient nous renvoyer à la maison puisqu'on ne savait pas bien parler anglais, et lui, il est juste venu m'offrir une bière. » Il baissa le regard et sourit à la pensée de ce merveilleux souvenir.

«Je le vois bien. N'importe qui le verrait. » Dit Skwisgaar, en se levant du lit. « Tu l'aimes, tu aimes tout ce qui se rapporte à lui. » La première fois que tu l'as vu bourré, tu l'as laissé s'appuyer sur toi, et ça n'était pas bizarre justement parce qu'il était bourré. Encore aujourd'hui, tu as le droit de l'aimer. Je ne te juge pas. » Il lui tendit la main, Toki la pris et se leva.

« On va à l'étage maintenant, d'accord ? »

Il hochât la tête, faisant tomber une mèche de cheveux blonds de derrière son épaule. « Désolé, mais j'ai vu que Pickles se faisait du souci pour toi. » Il mit gentiment un bras sur l'épaule de son ami et le poussa jusqu'à la pile de vêtements. Habille-toi vite, d'accord ? On va y aller ensemble. »

« ok » Dit-il en cherchant ses vêtements. « Merci, Skwisgaar. Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup. Tu es vraiment comme un frère. »

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il attendait sur le pas de la porte « Sois pas bête, tu seras toujours autant un dildo. »

Juste avant qu'il ne parte pour laisser Toki s'habiller seul, celui-ci demanda « attend, Skwisgaar ? »

« Oui ? » il s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Est-ce que quand tu rêves de moi, je suis celui qui te donne la rose ? »

Skwisgaar eut l'air confus « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'es bourré ? »

Il secoua la tête et se glissa dans son T-shirt, en essayant de ne pas montrer son air embarrassé. « Non, c'est rien. Oublie ça. »


	4. Chapter 4

"Well I'd never wanna see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye my almost lover

Goodbye my hopeless dream

I'm trying hard not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do..."

~~Almost Lover de A Fine Frenzy

Chapitre 4 partie 1

Boire pour oublier.

« Salut, Pickles ! » S'exclama Toki alors que lui et Skwisgaar entraient dans le salon. Aussitôt que le Norvégien tout excité entra dans la pièce, le batteur leva les yeux de la bouteille qu'il était en train de vider, avec un air manifestement alcoolisé.

« héééééé Toki ? Comment tu vas bien ?! »

Ce dernier cligna des yeux en se tournant vers le Suédois « il est bourré, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Il boit beaucoup en ce moment. » Et il alla prendre place sur le canapé. Toki resta planté sur le pas de la porte, en tortillant maladroitement ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Nathan, qui était assis à côté de pickles, leva les yeux au ciel et poussa son batteur de sa place.

« Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant quand t'as bu. » Pour répondre au regard ennuyé de Pickles, il ajouta avec sa voix la plus grave « Quel âge tu vas avoir cette années ? Quarante ans ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêter tes conneries ? »

Les yeux de Toki s'ouvrirent grand sur le chanteur il s'approcha et aida le batteur à se lever, mais il se fit rudement rejeter. « Non, putain ! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit sur moi ? » Il fixait Nathan, ses yeux vert étaient allumés par la colère, et aussi un peu de honte… « Tu m'a traité de vieux Nathan, tu sais ça ? Je ne suis pas vieux, mec ! Juste… »

« Jésus-Christ, Pickles, tu veux bien la fermer ? » Demanda Murderface, en levant les yeux au ciel. « On dirait que tu fais une crise de la quarantaine ou je ne sais pas quoi, t'es encore plus ridicule que Toki. »

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas… »

« Ta gueule, dildo ! » Dit-il, sa voix tremblant à mesure qu'il était plus ivre. « Ne le mêle pas à ça, c'est un bon gamin. »

« Pickles, calme-toi. » Dit Toki, en posant sa main sur son épaule. Pickles se tourna vers lui, les yeux à moitié fermés et humides. « Viens avec moi, tu devrais aller te coucher. »

« Fous-moi la paix ! » répliqua-t-il, en se relevant tant bien que mal. « Je veux être seul. »

Super. Toki goutait à son propre remède. Il regarda en silence Pickles qui sortait de la pièce en buvant encore dans sa bouteille. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Nathan continua « Quel con. Je vous jure que si il continu de boire autant, je vais… »

« Tu vas quoi ? » Demanda Toki, effrayé Skwisgaar lui jeta un regard inquiet.

« Non pas que Toki en ait quelque chose à faire… » Dit-il, pour le mettre subtilement en garde.

« Non, bien sûr que non. » Dit-il pour se reprendre avant de préciser sa question : « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Nathan ? Le renvoyer du groupe ? » Il essayait de ne pas avoir l'air trop concerné, de ne pas montrer à quel point il se souciait de lui, mais c'était dur.

« Oui », Dit Nathan, en souriant sombrement. « On devrait. S'il continuait d'être comme ça… »

« Mais il n'a rien fait de mal ! Et s'il avait un vrai problème ? » Demanda le Norvégien. Comme personne ne répondait, il soupira de frustration et se releva. « Donc personne ne va l'aider ? Ça me rend malade ! Personne n'en a rien à foutre, autant de lui que de moi… »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » demanda Murderface d'un air intrigué. Mais Nathan ricana.

« Je crois que Toki nous dit finalement ce qui ne va pas il veut plus d'attention. »

« Mais non ! »

« Mais si. Le coupa Skwisgaar, en prenant un air menaçant. « Puisqu'on est pas censés se faire du soucis les uns pour les autres. Vu que ce n'est pas brutal. »

« Mais je n'en peux plus ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas juste leur dire maintenant ? »

« Nous dire quoi ? » Demanda Nathan

« Que je suis g.. »

« Débile » interrompit Skwisgaar. T'es vraiment, vraiment débile si tu crois que leur dire ça peut aider Pickles. »

Toki ferma la bouche et acquiesça avec compréhension. Après un moment, il sorti de la pièce pour aller cherche le batteur. Nathan le regarda partir, avec un regard dégouté. « C'est quoi son problème, à ce gosse ? Il est malade ? »

« Je t'avais dit qu'il était complètement con. » fit remarquer Murderface, en se grattant le ventre.

« Il est juste un peu perdu. » Dit Skwisgaar, soulagé maintenant que Toki était parti. « Totalement perdu.»

**Chapitre 4, Partie 2. **

**Bon anniversaire en avance.**

Pickles était sur le point de s'ouvrir une bouteille de Vodka fraiche quand Toki entra dans sa chambre. « Pickles ? » appela-t-il, tout en restant timidement sur le seuil « Ça va ? »

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, se battant encore avec sa bouteille. Finalement les mots sortirent entre deux sanglots tandis qu'il jetait la bouteille plus loin. « Il a dit que j'étais vieux !». Il n'eut même pas l'air de remarquer que la bouteille s'était brisée sur la pierre froide du sol de sa chambre. Il repoussa quelques éclats de verre et donna un coup de poing au miroir qui se trouvait au-dessus de son lit. Toki vint s'assoir sur son lit, l'air préoccupé. Il voulait vraiment dire quelque chose, mais ne trouvait rien et regardait juste son ami détruire tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

« Putain de merde ! » marmonna-t-il, en frappant à nouveau le miroir, aussi fort qu'il pouvait. La glace finie par se briser en rependant des éclats de verre partout, y compris dans le poing déjà sanglants du batteur. Il ne le remarqua pas. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda timidement Toki, en serrant un oreiller contre lui. Il détestait que Pickles boive autant. Ca le rendait toujours colérique et imprévisible. Un jour, cela avait été si loin que Toki avait récolté un œil au beurre noir. Cette fois, il crut qu'il était sur le point de se faire frapper à nouveau.

« Toki, tu ne comprends pas ? On dirait que tu es le seul à ne pas comprendre.»

« Comprendre quoi ? »

« Je suis… » Il laissa échapper un soupir de colère, se retourna et s'arrêta sur son reflet dans le miroir brisé. « Je suis fini, je suis alcoolique et inutile. Je ne peux même pas… Tu te rappelles de notre dernier concert ? »

Toki approuva et dit gentiment « Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Pickles s'essuya le visage d'une main sanglante, en ignorant la trace rouge qu'il y laissait.

« Après le spectacle, je n'ai rien fait qu'autre que de prendre une bouteille et d'aller la vider dans une loge. Je ne me suis même pas fait la moindre groupie ce soir-là. Je me suis contenté de boire jusqu'à l'inconscience. C'était tout ce que j'avais l'énergie de faire. C'est triste, hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Peut-être que je devrais arrêter … »

« Arrêter quoi ? » demanda-t-il, sentant ces vieilles craintes remonter à la surface. « Pickles, qu'est-ce que tu veux arrêter ? »

« Tout. Le groupe, l'argent, la célébrité, les filles. Peut-être que je devrais partir... »

« Tu saignes. Viens par là. » Toki fit mine de vouloir se lever, mais Pickles le repoussa sur le lit en souriant gentiment.

« Nan. Tu es le seul... » Dit-il, en s'asseyant à côté du Norvégien.

« Je suis le seul quoi ? » demanda le guitariste, en regardant la main blessée de l'autre. Il essuya une partie du sang, essayant de faire paraitre la coupure moins grave.

« Qui soit venu. » Toki n'avait toujours pas l'air de comprendre, Pickles déglutit et son sourire se changea en une expression maligne. « Tu sais, le seul qui se soit soucié de venir. Tu es le seul dans toute la maison qui en a quelque chose à foutre, hein ? »

« Tu sais, j'ai déjà essayé de me suicider. » Ajouta-t-il sans transition. Toki tressailli.

« Tu… quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'en pouvais plus, alors un jour j'ai juste »… il secoua la tête « Non, ce n'était pas ça. Pourquoi était-ce, déjà ? Ah oui, c'était Tony qui… et il a dit… Alors j'ai flippé et… » Il s'éclairci la voix et ferma les yeux, en respirant lourdement. « Mais je n'y pense plus maintenant, de toute façon. Tout ce que j'avais obtenu, c'est de sales maux de tête. Tu penses pas que tu pourrais me trouver quelque chose à boire ? »

Toki secoua la tête. « Non, j'ai quelque chose de mieux. Regarde. » Il aida son ami à se lever. « On va aller voir un film. »

L'autre éclata de rire « On va _quoi_ ? »

« Aller, on va voir un film ! Je pensais qu'on irait pour ton anniversaire, mais peu importe. On a qu'à y aller maintenant ! » Toki le gratifia du plus gentil et innocent sourire. Puis il se leva et guida Pickles jusqu'à la porte. « On y va dès que tu auras dormi un peu et que tu seras sobre. »

« Mais… Pourquoi tu voudrais y aller avec moi ? Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Skwisgaar ? Tu l'aime mieux que moi, nan ? »

« Mais non ! Je …Tu es mon meilleur ami. » Dit-il, en rougissant un peu. « Et donc on devrait aller voir ce film, non ? S'il te plait.»

« Ouais, ok, mais laisse-moi juste seul un moment, d'accord ? J'ai mal à la tête et je suis fatigué.»

« Ok ! Merci beaucoup ! » S'exclama Toki, en serrant brièvement le batteur dans ses bras. « T'es le meilleur. » Et il quitta la pièce, avec un sourire caractéristique sur le visage. Pickles laissa échapper un grand soupire et s'écroula sur son lit. Environ dix minutes plus tard on vint frapper à sa porte.

« Dépêche-toi d'ouvrir, Pickles ! » C'était la voix de Skwisgaar, et il avait l'air pressé. « Il faut que je te parle. »

L'autre grommela d'énervement en se retourna sur son lit. « C'est à propos de quoi, t'as intérêt à ce que ça soit important ! »

« C'est à propos de Toki. Il m'a dit quelque chose que tu devrais savoir. »

**Chapitre 4 Partie 3**

**Ce qui ne sera jamais. **

« Merci encore d'être venu avec moi, Pickles ! » murmura Toki alors que lui et le batteur prenaient une place dans la salle.

Pickles approuva d'un petit geste et répondit simplement : « Pas de problème. »

Ce que Skwisgaar lui avait appris- son aveu, pour ainsi dire- lui avait fait un énorme choc. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Mais le suédois lui avait juré sur sa vie. « Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça alors qu'il t'avait fait promettre de garder le secret ? » avait-il demandé. Skwisgaar avait baissé le regard, manifestement honteux de ce qu'il faisait.

« C'est juste que… Il voulait tellement te le dire, mais il ne pouvait pas. »

« Mais est-ce que tu es vraiment, complètement sur ? » avait-il demandé, en retombant dans son lit.

« Oui, » avait dit le suédois, l'air mal à l'aise. « Il me l'a dit lui-même. Il m'a dit qu'il avait rêvé de toi. Tu sais à quel point il a souvent été enfermé dans sa chambre ces derniers temps ? »

« Ouais, et alors ? »

« Il était en train de rêver de toi, tout ce temps… »

« Mais ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit… il ne peut pas m'aimer, moi ! C'est dégoutant ! Je suis pas… et lui… »

Skwisgaar l'avait regardé sérieusement et avait dit « Non, Pickles, Je peux te dire que la seule raison pour laquelle je te dis ça maintenant est qu'il est vraiment amoureux de toi. Je peux le voir sur lui : à chaque fois que tu es bourré, il s'inquiètes tellement pour toi et essaye de t'aider. Tu pourrais aussi le voir si tu le regardais dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses de mal. Tu n'as pas intérêt à ne pas le prendre au sérieux. Ce n'est pas une blague.»

Et à ce moment, Pickles était assis avec Toki dans la salle obscure, attendant que les lumières finissent de s'éteindre et que le film commence. Il scruta le Norvégien, jetant un regard précautionneux à ses yeux pales. Ils brillaient à la lumière des néons, étincelaient si fort d'une excitation intense. Le batteur détourna immédiatement les yeux, sentant la honte le gagner, et repris un peu à boire. Ce n'était pas de l'alcool, mais il aurait préféré. _Pitié, pourquoi je ne peux pas juste boire pour oublier tout ça ? Juste encore ça et je promets que je ne boirais plus… Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal…_

« Tu sais ce que Skwisgaar m'a dit ? »

Il sursauta de surprise en entendant la voix de Toki et renversa presque sont verre. Il se tourna lentement vers le Norvégien pour rencontrer son regard- qui était si pleins d'une sorte d'admiration naïve- et il sourit un peu. Il ne put rien y faire, mais son sourire grandit encore quand Toki rougit et détourna le regard. « Merde, Toki, Pourquoi est-ce que tu es… » _Si Mignon ? Si parfait ?_

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Pickles ? »

« Ecoute, il faut qu'on parle, ok ? »

« Bien sûr. » Il commença à se balancer distraitement d'avant un arrière sur son siège, comme un enfant « de quoi ? »

« Au sujet de… » Il jura et reporta son attention sur l'écran. « Rien, détends toi et regarde ce putain de film, ok ? » Alors que le film commençait, Toki devint plus calme et se glissa un peu plus près de Pickles. Arrivé à la moitié du film, il avait tout simplement posé sa tête sur son épaule. Pickles se senti rougir alors qu'il poussa le guitariste de son épaule avec un sifflement agacé. « Mec, pousse toi de la ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu sais pas te tenir ? »

L'autre rougit immédiatement « Ne crie pas ! »

« Je ne crie pas ! C'est toi qui… » Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Ca y était. Il devait le dire maintenant, mais pourquoi cela lui faisait tant de mal ? Il avait attendu toute la soirée pour pouvoir le faire enfin. Ou peut-être que non… « Toki, écoute. Tu m'emmerde. Pourquoi tu n'as pas emmené Skwisgaar au lieu de moi? Pourquoi tu dois toujours me mettre mal à l'aise en agissant comme un gamin ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas. » Dit-il, mordant sa lèvre en faisant un effort pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer sur le champ. « Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi j'ai fait ça… C'était vraiment stupide. Pickles, je te… »Mais il s'interrompit, secoua la tête et se leva. Pickles le regarda sortir de la salle en sentant son cœur se déchirer._ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _

Il le suivi sans hésitation, le rattrapa et l'attrapa par le bras. Il essayait de l'attirer contre lui pour se faire pardonner. « S'il te plait, je… »

« Oublie ça. »

« Mais je suis désolé ! »

Toki se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face, encore rouge. Il avait des traces de larmes sur le visage. « Tu crois pas que tu en a assez fait ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille maintenant ? »

« Mais j'essaye de m'excuser ! » Dit-il avec difficulté. « Et je le suis vraiment ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ces choses… Mais c'est juste que » Il détourna les yeux du regard blessé du guitariste. « Ecoute, aujourd'hui, j'ai appris quelque chose sur toi. Skwisgaar est venu juste après que tu sois parti et il m'a dit que en ce moment tu étais peut être un peu confus à propos de certaines choses, comme… Enfin, il m'a dit que tu étais un peu confus vis-à-vis de moi.

« A propos de toi ?! » s'esclaffa-t-il. « Il t'a dit que j'avais le béguin, ou quoi ? »

L'autre secoua la tête « Non, écoute, Toki : est-ce que tu es gay ? » murmura-t-il, en s'approchant le plus possible pour faire en sorte que personne dans les environs ne puisse l'entendre. Mais cette précaution fut inutile puisque une seconde après, Toki était en train de gueuler.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, putain ?! Tu dis ça juste parce que je t'ai demandé de venir voir un film avec moi ? Mais t'es vraiment trop con ! Je peux pas te supporter ! Je te déteste ! Tror ikke du selv fa det ? Jeg elsker deg ! Jeg elsker deg !" Et il lui tourna le dos, puis sorti du cinéma. Pickles le regarda partir, l'air confus.

« Attend, quoi? Toki, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » Il se mit à courir après lui, jusqu'au parking. Le plus jeune s'était enfermé dedans, et regardait résolument par la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec un air de pure défiance. Pickles soupira et commença à frapper à la porte. « Mec, ouvre la porte ! S'il te plait, je veux juste parler. »

« Elle est déjà ouverte. » Dit-il tranquillement. Le batteur secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte. Il monta dans la voiture et s'assit côté conducteur, essayant de ne pas rencontrer le regard horrible de Toki.

« Je suis un gros connard, hein ? »

« Ouais. » Dit-il doucement. « En effet. »

« Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à voir à quel point tu es cool ? » Il marqua une pause, attendant une réaction, mais n'en obtenu aucune. « Je n'aurai pas du dire ces choses, je suis désolé. C'est parce que j'ai eu peur. C'est toujours comme ça quand les gens me disent des choses personnelles.»

« Ça va. Du moment que tu t'excuses. » Marmonna-t-il, les yeux baissés.

Pickles secoua la tête. « Non, ça ne va pas. On devrait régler ça. J'ai vraiment déconné, tu devrais être énervé, et me crier dessus… »

« Je suppose que c'est ça qui nous différencie. » Interrompit-il sur un ton dur. « Tu essayes de me faire du mal aussi fort que moi, j'essaye de ne pas t'en faire. »

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, l'autre pris une grande respiration, puis demanda crûment : « Est-ce que Skwisgaar m'a dit la vérité ? »

Toki ne rougit pas comme on aurait pu l'attendre. Au contraire, le pris soudain un teint laiteux et pâle, pendant un moment, il eut même l'air d'être sur le point de vomir. « Il t'en a parlé ? »

« Et bien… »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Et dire qu'il m'avait dit… » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'eut même pas la force de lever les yeux et murmura misérablement : « Il avait promis de garder le secret… »

« Ouais, je sais. Je suis désolé, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. » Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur le siège. Il était épuisé. Qui eut cru qu'une séance de cinéma pourrait épuiser quelqu'un à ce point ? Il senti quelque chose frôler timidement son bras et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit que Toki lui tenait la main, tout en le regardant avec une sorte de fascination.

« Tout a été tellement bizarre ces derniers temps. Pourquoi rien n'est simple pour moi ? »

« C'est pas ta faute. » Dit-il sur un ton rassurant. «Tu es juste perdu, tu ne sais pas quoi faire ni vers qui te tourner. »

« Mais c'est vers toi que je me suis tourné. Et tu es toujours là. » Il leva un sourcil, semblant à la fois confus et désespéré. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ça veut dire que peu importe ce que Skwisgaar a dit, on reste amis. » Il déglutit nerveusement et ajouta : « Ça te va ? »

Toki approuva. « Oui, d'accord. Mais donc tu ne vas pas… enfin peu importe. » Il lâcha sa main, et croisa à nouveau les bras sur sa poitrine. « Donc on est toujours amis. Super. » Il avait l'air incroyablement mécontent.

« Ouaip, toujours amis. »

« Meilleurs amis ? »

Il soupira. Toki ne lui laissait vraiment aucun répit. « Ecoute. Je… »

« S'il t'a parlé de ces rêves que j'ai fait, alors tu sais ce que j'ai rêvé de te faire ? » Réalisa-t-il soudain, en prenant à nouveau cette expression horrifiée.

« Oui, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Moi aussi j'avais ce genre de rêve quand j'avais ton âge. » Répondit-il avec calme.

« Tu n'es pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi ! Seulement quelques années. »

« Mec, je suis vieux. Accepte-le et ferme-la. »

Toki lui sourit, alors que son regard paniqué se dissipait. Il n'avait pas besoin de trop s'en faire. Peu importe jusqu'à quel point il déconnait, Pickles serait toujours là. Il ne ressemblait vraiment à personne d'autre. Le norvégien rougit un peu en disant « Merci, Pickles. »

« Pas de problème, »

« Donc tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ? »

« Fâché ? Nan, jamais. »

« Tu m'aime toujours bien ? »

Il hochât immédiatement la tête, sans hésitation. « Bien sûr que je t'aime toujours. »

« Pickles ? »

« Quoi ? »

Le sourire de Toki grandit quand il dit, « Je te demandais si tu m'aimais _bien_. »

« Ha, bon. » Pickles s'éclaircit la voix, et haussa maladroitement les épaules. « Comme je le disais, on peut rester amis. On le sera toujours, peu importe ce qui se passe. Ok ? »

Et le sourire de Toki se fana. En fait, le batteur était juste en train d'essayer de se montrer arrangeant. Toki soupira et approuva, faisant mine d'accepter. Si l'amitié était tout ce qui devait jamais se passer entre eux, alors peut être devrait-il s'en contenter ? Non. Car cela ne pourrait jamais être assez. Et Toki n'arrivait pas à dire si Pickles ne comprenait pas qu'il l'aimait, comme Skwisgaar le lui avait dit, ou si il faisait juste semblant de l'ignorer.

**Chapitre4, Partie 4**

**Stupide petit Toki. **

Et alors, puisqu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire d'autre, ils rentrèrent chez eux en silence. C'était maintenant clair : Pickles n'aimait pas Toki, ils étaient juste amis. Et cela serait toujours ainsi. Non seulement ça, mais Pickles était très embarrassé de savoir que l'autre avait rêvé de lui- il ne pouvait même pas le regarder. Il ne pouvait pas regarder ses yeux purs et bleus, car il savait ce qu'il y trouverait. Toki le regardais avec une telle admiration, une telle affection et un si grand respect que cela le mettait immédiatement en colère. Il aurait voulu lui crier dessus, lui demander quel était son problème. Il ne le fit pas. A la place, il resta étonnamment silencieux, ramena la voiture à la maison, la gara, et entra à l'intérieur.

Dans le salon, Skwisgaar et les autres étaient tous assis à regarder la TV. Au moment où Toki et Pickles entrèrent dans la pièce, le suédois se leva et émis un bâillement exagéré. « Ok, je suis crevé. Je vais aller… »

Toki, qui voyait venir sa tentative de se dérober, le saisit et le repoussa sur le canapé. « Tu avais dit que tu ne dirais rien ! Tu m'avais _promis_ ! Sale menteur ! »

« Mais, je n'ai pas… »

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait une chose pareille ? » cria-t-il, les yeux brillants de larmes, de colère et de gêne. Pickles vit qu'il était sur le point de craquer et de dire son secret à tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas laisser ça arriver, donc il le tira vers lui et le pris dans ses bras, en essayant de détourner son attention.

« Aller, tais-toi. » Murmura-t-il, à l'oreille du guitariste. « Ne dit pas ce que tu as en tête, calme-toi. Ok ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne peut pas dire ? » Demanda Nathan, en levant un sourcil.

Murderface pointa le batteur du doigt et éclata de rire. « Ils sont gays ! Regarde comme ils se tiennent. Toki et bel et bien une folle après tout. »

« Ta gueule ! » Pickles s'exclama, en regardant le bassiste. « Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser tranquille ? Vous l'avez emmerdé toute la semaine, ça suffit maintenant. »

Nathan ricana « Qu'est ce qui va pas, Pickles ? T'es fâché parce que c'est bientôt ton anniversaire ? »

« Ta gueule ! » cria-t-il, en serrant Toki encore plus fort dans une tentative de chasser la honte qui le gagnait. Mais c'était trop tard. Il y avait déjà trop d'émotions à la fois chez tout le monde. Sans préambule, Skwisgaar se leva et arracha Toki de ses bras, le tenant fort contre lui.

« Tout le monde à part moi, Toki et Pickles : sortez ! »

Toki resta planter là, sans se soucier de qui était en train de le tenir. Il pleurait ouvertement, secoué de sanglots. Il réussit pourtant à dire « Mais pourquoi tu lui a dit que… »

« Sortez tous ! Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit ! » Interrompit Pickles, en faisant sortir les autres de la pièce. Puis il se tourna cers Skwisgaar et lui dit « Essaye de le calmer, d'accord ? Soit un peu utile, pour une fois. »

« Tais-toi ! Je fais ce que je peux ! »

« Alors fait mieux ! » insista-t-il alors qu'il claqua la porte sur Nathan et Murderface. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, il s'approcha et voulu prendre Toki à nouveau, mais Skwisgaar ne le laissa pas.

« Non ! » lui cria-t-il, en plaçant une main protectrice derrière la tête de son ami. « Dégage ! Tu ne lui as pas assez fait de mal aujourd'hui ? »

« Moi ? C'est toi qui es venu me dire que le gamin avait rêvé de moi ! »

Toki laissa échapper un douloureux gémissement, et se cacha le visage. Skwisgaar le serra plus fort. « Ça va aller, mon petit Toki.. »

« Ta gueule, je ne suis pas à toi. Répondit froidement l'autre guitariste. « Je te déteste pour lui avoir dit. »

« Je voulais juste t'aider. »

« M'aider ? J'ai envie de me suicider ! » Cria-t-il, « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Skwisgaar jeta un œil au batteur et soupira d'un air excédé. « Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

« Bien sûr que je veux. » commenta le batteur.

« Ok. J'ai fait ça parce que je voulais que tu sois heureux, Toki. Je l'ai fait parce que je savais que tu n'aurais jamais le courage. Tu es amoureux, et c'est quelque chose que moi, je n'ai jamais ressenti. Je voulais que tu aies ce que je ne peux pas avoir, je voulais que tu aies l'autre moitié de toi.

« L'autre moitié ? » pickles jeta un œil à Toki, et lui sourit modestement. « Tu crois que je suis ton autre moitié ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. » répondit-il. « J'aurais dû ne rien dire du tout. Tout ce que j'ai obtenu, c'est de la souffrance, et maintenant tu ne m'aimeras jamais. Je le savais… mais je voudrais vraiment que tu m'apprécie. »

« Mais c'est le cas ! »

« Mais tu ne m'aime pas ? »

Il réfléchit pendant un petit moment, puis dit catégoriquement : « non. »

Toki hocha la tête et détourna le regard avec une expression de souffrance. « Ok, je le savais. »

« Tu ne le mérites pas ! » Interrompit Skwisgaar, en jetant à Pickles un regard mauvais. « Tout ce que veut Toki, c'est que tu l'aime, et tu ne fais même pas ça ! »

« Je ne peux pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas gay. Voilà pourquoi. » Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et dit à Toki : « je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer comme ça. Jamais. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne suis pas… »

« Super, je comprends. J'ai été stupide de seulement penser que tu l'étais. » Dit-il en secouant la tête. « Peu importe. » Et il se retourna et quitta la pièce, les bras enroulés autour du corps et en continuant de pleurer. Skwisgaar le regarda partir avec un air très triste.

« Pickles ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je… » Il chercha les bons mots avant de poursuivre. « Tu aurais pu le rendre tellement heureux. J'espère juste que tu le sais. »

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu penses que je suis stupide ? »

« Oui. » Dit-il amèrement. « Je pense. Pour quoi d'autre aurais tu renoncé à lui comme ça ? »

Pickles jeta un œil à la porte par laquelle Toki venait de partir. « Je ne sais pas, je ne sais vraiment pas. »


End file.
